


What You Need

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Classic Kylux, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, Hate Sex, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Submissive Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: The Supreme Leader calls for Hux. Hux knows what he wants.





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> ***HUGE TLJ SPOILERS*** Do not read if you haven't watched it and you don't want spoilers
> 
> I’m still working out exactly how to work things with the tlj developments, so here’s the classic (is it still classic kylux if it’s based off new events?) hatefucking interpretation first. Because I really just wanted Kylo to get whipped and fucked while bent over the throne

Hux arrived to an empty throne room, unsurprisingly. On the throne sat Ren, legs spread, trying to look confident but there was an unhinged shine in his eyes that betrayed it. Hux barely suppressed the urge to sneer. Right now, he knew there was no move he could make, but he knows how to be patient. Ren will fall, eventually, and Hux will be there to make sure he doesn’t get back up again.

Hux did not kneel and Ren did not ask him to. Neither of them spoke, just watching each other, waiting. Ren then stood, rising from the throne, and walked towards Hux.

While Ren approached, Hux took out the riding crop he had hidden in his sleeve. Ren’s eyes snapped to it immediately before focusing on Hux’s face again. Ren smirked, stopping in front of Hux.

“Oh General, you still want to be in charge so badly.” Ren’s eyes glinted with mischief and satisfaction in a way that made Hux’s blood boil.

Hux stepped forward, fisting a hand in Ren’s hair and drinking in the gasp he let out when Hux pulled hard. “You’re a fool, Ren. I am in charge because you still need _this_ , don’t you? Isn’t that why you called me here?”

Ren could’ve thrown him off, could’ve choked him again, even could’ve killed him. There would’ve been no consequences now, yet he didn’t. Instead, Ren bent towards the hand in his hair, sinking into the sensation, just like Hux had hoped. Supreme Leader or not, Ren was still such a slut for pain.

“Get on your knees. Show me how much you still need this,” Hux said, letting go of Ren’s hair and watching as he did as told, a petulant expression on his face.

“What would they think of you, I wonder, if they knew?” Hux said, circling Ren and watching him struggle with his combined lust for power and need for submission. “If they knew that out there, you act like you call the shots, but in here, that you bend so easily for me, just as you always have.”

Hux stopped in front of Ren and slapped him without warning, the sharp sound echoing in the room and the force of it turning Ren’s face away. Ren bristled, but when he turned his head back his glare was weak, his eyes already betraying what he wanted. Hux wished he had a cigarette, both to enhance the moment and then to put out on Ren’s skin.

It was so gratifying, even more so now than it had been before. Ren tried to fight who he was, always posturing and demanding and trying to be the one in control. But he wasn’t. He had the title, both because Hux wasn’t able to shoot him in time and because of his damned powers giving him an advantage, but here he was, still on his knees for Hux, eyes begging for the crop in his hand.

“Get up and take your clothes off,” Hux ordered, the thrill of it tingling up his spine. “I want you braced over the throne, hands on the armrests and back to me.”

There was a beat where Hux almost thought Ren wouldn’t do it, that unhinged shine of his eyes that had been present since after Starkiller making Hux briefly wonder if he’d miscalculated. He hadn’t, though, because then Ren rose and turned, stripping his clothes off as he made his way to the throne. Hux allowed himself a smirk while Ren’s back was turned.

Hux didn’t approach until Ren had braced himself as told, facing the – Hux would not call it _his_ – throne, hands on the armrests, and back arched to present his ass. The last part was certainly a nice touch. Ren was so, so needy, begging with his body for Hux to hurt him and fuck him, and it never ceased to be gratifying.

Hux removed his greatcoat, folding it and leaving it on the floor out of necessity. He then brought the crop down on Ren’s ass with no warning, striking hard, harder than he would have before for an initial strike. But that was before all this: before Ren had stolen the throne, choked Hux, thrown him against a console. Any leanings towards mercy Hux had had before this were gone now.

There was a twinge in his side from the Force throw that Hux felt when he brought the crop down again, but it just spurred him on, delighting in the red mark it left and on the gasp Ren let out. He hit again and again, making sure to vary his strikes so Ren would never know where he was going to hit or exactly how hard.

A particularly vicious strike to Ren’s thigh, right below an ass cheek, gave Hux the first groan of pain, the sound echoing in the room. Hux drank it in with relish, his cock becoming more and more interested the more he hit Ren. He thought about how bruised Ren’s ass would be after this, how he’d have to sit on that damned throne, the hard surface of it surely exacerbating the ache. Hux almost moaned himself at just the thought of it.

Once Ren’s ass was thoroughly marked, his thighs trembling and his cock hard and heavy between his legs, Hux dropped the crop and dug the lube he’d brought out of his pocket. He quickly slicked a few fingers and gave Ren’s ass another slap with his clean hand, just because he could, watching as Ren jerked forward just a touch. Hux smirked again as he slid the first finger in.

“You hate it, don’t you? How much you need my hands, my whip, my cock,” Hux taunted as he worked his finger in and out, toying with Ren’s prostrate just enough to make him want more. “You hate that even with all your power, you’re still all but begging for me to put you in your place.”

Ren started to growl but it trailed off into a moan as Hux slid another finger in without warning, stretching him quickly and efficiently. He thought about just slicking up and sliding in, causing Ren even more pain, but he thought that might be pushing it. Ren had never lashed out at him physically during sex, but then he’d never done it under any circumstances before the last few days either. Hux had already left all those lovely bruises and that was enough for now.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Ren demanded, starting to move his hips in tandem with the thrusts of Hux’s hand.

Hux slapped his ass again, making sure to catch the most heavily bruised part. Ren let out a choked moan that was music to Hux’s ears.

“I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready.” Hux had actually been ready, but he was not about to let Ren tell him what to do.

When he felt Ren had learned his lesson, and no further demands had come, Hux pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. His cock was already hard from listening to Ren moan and pant with pain and pleasure. Hux poured out some more lube and slicked himself up before grabbing Ren’s hips and fucking into him, burying himself to the hilt.

Ren moaned at the harsh thrust, having to rebalance himself on the hands that had, miraculously, not left the armrests of the throne. Hux gave himself a moment to take in the trembling in Ren’s body before he pulled most of the way out and thrust back in, setting a hard pace from the get go. His hips slapping against Ren’s bruised ass echoed in the room, as did every one of Ren’s vocalizations and Hux’s harsh pants.

Ren let out a particularly loud moan and Hux just fucked in harder, savouring the clenching heat. He’d never say it, but Ren did feel good around his cock, body tight and hot, and the way he tried to fuck back for more, his hips moving of their own accord, just made it even better. And the fact that Ren, the fucking _Supreme Leader_ , was currently being pounded over his own throne by a man he so desperately wanted to control was just the icing on the cake.

“You can throw me around, choke me, humiliate me all you want,” Hux said, snapping his hips hard, hoping it hurt. “Yet all I have to do is get my cock in you and you’re mewling like the slut you are.”

Ren’s head tipped back on a cry, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, all his false bravado from earlier drained away. He was far passed the point of being able to argue back, his mind surely floating in sensation and submission. Hux couldn’t stop himself from babbling, far too turned on by what he was currently doing.

“Tell me, am I fucking the _Supreme Leader_ hard enough?” Hux punctuated it with a hard thrust followed by grinding his hips into Ren. “You’ll be squirming on that throne tomorrow, Ren. I promise, you’re going to feel me every second you sit on it.”

Hux was close already, pumping into Ren as hard as he could manage. They were both sweating and panting, Ren moaning his lungs out shamelessly in the empty room. Hux took one hand off Ren’s hip and fisted it in his hair, yanking it back without mercy.

“Don’t you ever forget that I still fucking own you,” Hux snarled, trying to stave off his orgasm for just a bit longer.

Ren shouted at the words, suddenly clenching around Hux and Hux realized with a start that Ren had come, untouched, come spurting over the seat of the throne. Hux followed immediately after, overcome, giving shallow ruts of his hips as he spilled into Ren. Before he could think better of it, he slumped over Ren’s sweat-soaked back, not even bothering to pull out.

They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. They’d fucked before, had fucked violently and brutally before, yet Hux thought that had been the single best orgasm he’d ever had with Ren. The knowledge that even now, even with everything that had happened, Hux still had this advantage over the man was just too good.

Finally, after what was likely too long, Hux stood and pulled out, frowning at the dampness on the front of his uniform. Ren, though, was far more wrecked, still trying to catch his breath, come leaking out of his ass and drying on the throne. It was a lovely picture.

Hux put his spent cock away, zipping himself up again. Ren then stood fully and turned to look at him, a dazed and satisfied expression on his face. Had Hux been a more sentimental, foolish man, he might have said that Ren looked more peaceful and together than he had since before that first, fateful mission to Jakku.

“I am willing to continue this arrangement. You may or may not have realized this already, but we’re going to need to work together if the Order is to succeed,” Hux said, making sure Ren took in the words. “And we both know we work better together when we have this to relieve tension.”

Ren nodded, apparently still incapable of speech.

“However,” Hux paused, hardening his stare, “if you ever strike me again, with or without the Force, I will _never_ touch you again. Ever. Is that understood?”

Ren averted his eyes, letting out a pathetic sound so quiet Hux almost missed it. When Hux just continued to stare at him, Ren finally looked back up, giving a chastised nod. That settled, Hux turned and left, picking up his greatcoat on the way, leaving Ren alone and naked with his come-covered throne.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
